King of Beasts
by Elvest
Summary: Chains, seals, all there to keep him locked away for good, but for his mate, the king of all beasts will break free!
1. Chapter 1

Prison and Promise

Naruto doesn't elong to me

 **Hello all, new writer here please be kind. This is my first attempt at a Naruto Story. Naruto will be Godlike in this. Don't like don't read. No flamers please.**

 **First things first, I will be adding things from other series or novels that are just too cool not to add, one such thing is in this chapter and the next but I will credit it to where it's from.**

 **Main paring is NaruHina for two reasons, 1. It's canon now, deal with it. 2. I always liked Hinata, when she turned badass in Shippuden and fought off pain I was having a fanboy moment and cried when it looked like she died.**

 **I can be convinced however to add 2 more women to be paired with him so long as arguments are solid and they will not interfere with the basic plot I have**

 **Well then let's begin shall we?**

Hiruzen sighed heavily as he walked down the hall leading to the most well guarded prison in the entirety of the Land of Fire, if he thought about it, then he would consider this the most secure facility in the entirety of the Elemental Nations. 50 jounin, and 100 chunin had been removed from the active duty roster so they could be assigned to this facility and make sure there would be no success or even a hint of possibility that there would be escape. Added to the fact there was only one entrance which he had just went through, with a solid three feet of steel acting as a door. Said door was housed inside the ANBU headquarters behind seals only he and Jiraiya could open without worry.

 _I really should double everything_ Hiruzen sighed again through the nose

Carefully stepping onto the lift with the chunin in charge of it, the Sandaime with his five ANBU guards began their descent together in the lift. Not a word was spoken amongst the five men, but even so, Hiruzen could see in the chunins eyes a sense of discomfort that grew as they were descended.

With a small cough he brought attention to himself. "Satoshi-kun..."

The chunin started at the cough but straightened himself to reply. "Hai Hokage-sama?"

"You seem distraught. Care to give a reason?"

Satoshi made an audible gulp as his face showed his nervousness, He looked over the side of the lift and judged they had only gone about half of the quarter mile drop before turning to his superior to answer. "I-I really don't like being near him. No one does. It's a daily thing of drawing straws to see who'll even feed him. there's nothing odd that happens to suggest he'll attack, he's too well secured, but it's what we can't secure that makes everyone jumpy."

That got a raised eyebrow. "What could possibly unnerve everyone? Last I checked we had even gone so far as to covered and bind everything save for his ears and mouth!"

Satoshi nodded. "That's the thing sir, it's his mouth, or rather his smile..."

"Smile?"

"You'll see for yourself soon enough Hokage-sama. We're here."

Indeed the lift soon came to a stop ledge of a rocky cliff, with the eigth sigh since he decided to come here Hiruzen stepped off the lift with his guards. Together they traveled along the cliffs edge until they reached the bridge.

"I will go alone from here on, no arguments, he at least has some respect for me still despite my failures. You being there will only serve to agitate him."

The ANBU shuffled, clearly not liking this decision, the neko masked ANBU nodded slowly to show they understood.

Nodding back Hiruzen egan to walk across thebridge, idly noting that the wood boards were rather squeaky. _Proably to let him know someone's coming, wouldn't want him to get jumpy._

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he finally saw his destination, a small spire of rock that rest in the middle of a deep pit with walls hidden in the gloom to truly give the sense that the entire world was made of about forty square feet of rock in the rough shape of a circle,and a bridge.

A twinge of regret, sadness, and a small bit of fear crossed Hiruzens face when he saw the one and only Prisoner here, who had been here for almost seven years now.

"Hello Naruto-kun.."

A single ear twitched to show he'd been heard.

"That you Jiji? Been awhile, paperwork still trying to bury you?"

A wry smile graced Hiruzens face at that, at least the boy, no, young mans sense of humor had not suffered too much. It allowed him to see there was still some sanity in his unwanted prisoner.

"Not since you told me the way your father was able to do it without going insane, it's allowed me some freedoms, I've even been able to get myself into the best fighting shape I could despite my age."

Naruto slowly lifted his head to face Hiruzen, his bangs covering the blindfold covered in dozens of seals that were meant to blind all senses but hearing and taste, but Hiruzen cared little for that, as he saw what Stoshi meant now.

That smile would haunt his dreams for a few months.

The only thing seemingly wrong was that the canines were a bit large, making them look like fangs, but Hiruzen physically flinched at seeing that smile. The pure madness, the hatred, the pure bloodlust that smile showed would make anyone shiver.

The people here are getting a raise, and maybe a vacation.

Allowing himself to pull away from that horrible smile he took in the rest of the now fifteen year old old boy in front of him.

Two months prior to imprisonment, the seal holding Kyuubi within Naruto had been damaged by a foolish Jounin who had some minor sealing knowledge and decided to join in the monthl 'fox hunt' centering around the poor boy. The seal had been altered to allow more of the Kyuubi's vile chakra through and causing damage to the boy, mind and body. His mind had been badly damaged by the backlash, and to the best of Jiraiya, Inoichi, and his own knowledge after seeing the results, they could only guess that the demon had forseen death coming from the damage and had forced a merging with his host, ensuring they both lived in some way.

The immediate thing that had caugh everyone's attention were the two fox ears on Naruto's hair, which had turned blood red, along with the nine equally red tails firmly attached to his tailbone. upon inspection by the Hyuuga clan head, they found out the ears were strangly real with blood flowing through them like they had been there since birth. The tails though had instead been pure chakra! Again the best guess they had for it was that the tails were made from excess chakra taking a 'normal' form.

It had not helped his popularity at all with the village in large, with Shinobi all being wary and never taking their eye off him when he happened to be near, and the civilians calling for his death saying that they needed to be rid of him before The fox could fully retake hos form again.

Hiruzen had to take Naruto aside once he'd awoken to explain everything in great detail, from the sealing to just who had done it. The boy had a minor meltdown at learning his own father had damned him to a veritable hell, but had calmed himself after a minor rampage in training ground 44.

The animals had apparently dubbed him as 'King of all Beasts' soon after, to their amusment.

Stranger though, the Hyuuga Heiress had not shyed away from Naruto at all, instead she had become a confidant even closer than Hiruzen had been to the boy. When asked privately why he had been surprised at the answer.

Flashback: Hinata's explanation

"I owe him my life Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen could only blink at the short answer. Taking a puff from his pipe he tried for a longer answer. "Please explain Hinata-chan, I was not made aware that Naruto had done such a service to you."

Hinata nodded, pausing to collect her thoughts. "during the night of my kidnapping the cloud ninja had stopped to rest after a few minutes of exiting the walls. I had come too at the moment andhad unknowingly activated my Byakugan from the stress. I could see out of the bag holding me the ninja looking around as if he'd heard something. I began to focus and saw Naruto creeping up on him. I was surprised and to my shame let a squeak out trying to warn him away. This only served to draw the cloud nin's attention to him, and it was a viscious beating. The cloud nin had a temper and was ticked he'd been worked up over a child. The time spent doing this had given my father the time to catch up and deal with the kidnapper. Father then carried us back, delivering Naruto-kun to the hospital and taking me to a Hyuuga doctor he trusted."

Hiruzen frowned. "Why wasn't I made aware of Naruto's involvement?"

Hinata sighed. "I had been curious myself. Father replied saying 'the poor boy has enough attention as it is. if he gets involved we'd have to hear more rabid mutterings from the fools than we already do.' I can see why now."

Flashback end

The time Hinata and Naruto had spent together had been encouraged by her father, as he'd talked with Naruto and found him safe enough despite his appearance. with Hiashi's acceptance the two had quickly grown close enough that Hiruzen could almost hear wedding bells when he watched them through his crystal ball, smiling at the happiness Naruto had found in one person.

The civilians had grown restless over two months though, and became little more than animals frothing at the mouth seeing the young couple together, cries about her being tainted by the demon (rumors helped along by the Hyuuga elders who never cared for Hinata and were displeased in her relationship) had brought together the civilians who'd stayed away from Naruto out of fear and allowed a minor bit of peace, into a mob twice as large as any before, several ninja ( all who were either executed or severely demoted after) had even joined, and corner the young couple in the park.

It was a massacre.

The first sign that they had royally screwed up was when one foolish person had thrown a rock, intending to hit Naruto, but missed hitting Hinata in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. The silence that followed would be what many commonly refered to as 'the calm before the storm' as Naruto had slowly turned to look at Hinata's prone form

Seeing one of five people in the entire village who'd acknowledged him, who had become truly precious to him that he'd say he'd even loved her now laying there on the ground with blood dripping from her had caused something vital in Naurto's frail psyche to snap

The killing intent had blanketed the entire village. There had even been reports from his ninja in neighboring towns feeling it.

When Hiruzen arrived his more morbid humor had raised it's ugly head.

This park will never be clean again.

Bodies, whole or torn were everywhere, only a handful of survivors were found, most of them not surviving the night. Hiruzen faintly registered people fleeing the scene, but his eyes were glued to two lone figures in the center of the carinval of death, one laying, one kneeling over holding the one that was on the ground. When he approached, caution and intuition telling him to come from the front, he clearly saw Naruto biting into Hinata's neck, before releasing her and throwing his head back in a bloodcurdling roar. The bite mark shifted before the aged Kage's eyes into what he could only assume (later confirmed) as a mate mark.

Naruto had immediately passed out after, allowing him to bring them both to the hospital before being called into a council meeting where all but Hiashi, who remained silent throughout the meeting, put to vote that Naruto was simply too dangerous and would therefor have to be locked and sealed away. The clan heads, who had always sided against the civilians on any affair that concerned Naruto as they knew better and saw him as a hero, had unfortunately no counter arguments and reluctantly voted to imprison Naruto.

Strangely though, Danzo had also been silent throughout the proceedings.

When They first brought him here they had quickly found out about his strength, and quickly latched both arm to large rocks that hung over the edge of the platform they were on. Each chain drained chakra from Naruto's utterly insanely high reserves and traveled down to the rocks, where the weight seals would be supplied by the constant supply and slowly grow heavier over time, ensuring that the boy could never be able to lift either boulder even a bit.

Though at the same time his strength would make Tsunade's look like a newborns compared to a genin

His Tails, all nine had been fitted like his arms, chakra constantly being drained, leaving his reserves at bare minimum.

Though saying bare minimum is like a slap to the face, seeing that even now it feels like his chakra is double mine. I should call Jiraiya back and have him add more draining seals.

The final thing ensuring there was no escape for Naruto was the turtle shell-like contraption that encased his torso. Seals upon seals had been layed upon it to further drain his chakra away as well as several acupuncture needles to stab into nerve clusters, hindering his movements further.

(Yes the rocks and turtle shell thing is basically similar to Ti-Lungs from Kung Fu Panda, the prison scene is more or less how I pictured this place except for several alterations. There will be no feather to let him unlock it as there's not even a place for a key to be put)

A cough Returned Hiruzen to Naruto's face.

"We both know you're not here to socialize Jiji, why are you really here?"

Hiruzen rubbed a hand down his face tiredly.

"The Chunin exams will be beginning shortly."

Both ears flicked forward at this.

"Kurenai-san has nominated her team to enter."

The smile shrank slightly.

"Didn't they graduate only a few months ago? It seems rather early for this kind of thing for a rookie team."

"I can assure you her team is one of the most talented teams to be entered, I have little doubt they could possibly make chunin."

"Even despite those problems?"

Hiruzen sighed. Naruto had made only two real demands when imprisoned. one, monthly to bi-monthly reports on Hinata, more often if she became ill or something important occured like now. And two, all males who could possibly seek her out for romantic purposes were to be kept away from her.

Foxes were very protective of their mates.

The first report had enraged Naruto to the point they had to add the turtle shell device to keep him from leaving. It had become apparent that A Hyuuga elder had placed a memory suppresant on Hinata to remove him from her thoughts. The sealing had been done improperly and caused her to become shy and withdrawn, further earning her disgusted glares from the elders. Jiraiya had studied the seal and promptly killed the elder responsible for the abomination, and said the only way to remove it would be a powerful enough trigger from her sealed memories. Hiashi had kept her training at her previous level, hoping the tough regime would trigger her confidence and possibly remove the seal. No such luck could be had though and the realization that Naruto himself could be the trigger crushed Hiashi's hopes for regaining his true daughter as he couldn't take her there, and Naruto would never be brought out from the prison.

This was issue one.

Issue two was one Inuzuka Kiba, who had quickly made Naruto's shit list as the dog themed boy would constantly pester Hinata despite various warnings from his mother. Thankfully a combined effort from Hiashi and Tsume inuzuka had kept Kiba from being able totry anything past asking her out.

Kuernai had respect from Naruto as she acted as surrogate mother to Hinata and had been one of the more constant deflectors of Kiba's advances. She'd been the reason he'd not been two angry at team placements after hearing Kiba and Hinata were together with Shino Aburame.

Hiruzen was still trying to figure out what fool had placed them together and almost potentially causing a veritable shitstorm.

"Yes. Kurenai has said that Hinata seems to have gained some level of confidence and has gotten strong enough to fight Kiba equally in Taijutsu, which she added has slowed down his asking for dates since he's found she's not as easy to push around and has focused back on his own training to get stronger than her again."

The smile was larger now, but seemed to show more happiness.

"Good for her, she's getting some of that fire back. What will the exams consist of?"

"The first exam is a written test to weed out cheaters as they try to steal answers from plants we have in there."

"Boring, she'll make it through. Next."

"The second part is a team vs. team battle over scrolls. They must have two different scrolls to advance to the center tower."

"My 'kingdom' huh? well they'll recognize my queen so they'll be safe from the wildlife."

Hiruzen silently agreed, the wildlife would probably attack any other team just to stay away from her. "If too many pass the second part we will have preliminaries, one on one battles to remove the weaker genin who got through by chance."

Naruto hummed in thought as his ears flicked around. "well she'll do fine should she fight anyone from her generation save for the teme and robot."

"Must you insist calling Sasuke and Sai that?"

The smile turned into a smirk. "Make me jiji."

Hiruzen rolled his eyes. _His sarcasm is good though, I should get Inoichi or Ibiki down here to judge his stability at some point, it seems better as of late._

"Anyway the final part is a fighting tournament. Should she make it that far She'd have several fights depending on how well she does."

Naruto nodded in silence before the smile melted into a frown. Hiruzens eye twitched, why did that frown seem worse then that horrid smile?

"Jiji. I want your word, that my Hinata-chan will not, under any circumstances in the preliminaries or finals, fight her cousin."

"You fear he'd harm her because of what happened?"

A nod. "Yes, despite her recent growth in strength she's not as good as him, and I know he'd be out for her blood. So I will give you incentive, should they fight and he aims to kill her, I will not only know, but I will break free. No matter how many binds, seals and so on you place on me, I will tear them away, and destroy all in my path to find him and kill him. Am I understood, Sarutobi Hiruzen?"

"Yes I understand, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Good." The frown left and was replaced by the same grin again. "Next time you visit bring ramen from Nee-chan. I haven't had any since my last birthday."

Hiruzen gave out a dry chuckle. "Same old Naruto. It's nice to know you're still there despite everything."

"I'd still crave the food of the gods if I was batshit insane."

Hiruzen smiled as he turned to leave. "I'm sure you would."

"Better hurry back old man, I can hear your desk creaking from aaaallll that paperwork."

"Smartass."

The ride up was less tense than the ride down, Satoshi noticeably calming the further away from Naruto they got until they reach the top. After entering the ANBU headquarters and a quick Shunshin later Hiruzen began to have anime tears fall comically from his eyes as his desk indeed was creaking from the sheer amount of paperwork in it.

As his fingers crossed into his new favorite jutsu he couldn't help but say, "I'm too old for this shit. Shadow clone jutsu!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kings escape, Queens awakening

 _ **Hello again everyone. It's time for Chapter two!**_

 _ **Several things to note, I said last chapter that some things from other stories or series would be added. Be sure to understand that even while borrowing the idea I will try to make it have a unique feel to it.**_

 _ **Also, thanks to the people who gave reviews. though few in number they do inspire me to push on.**_

 _ **Please note, my postings are going to be random. I may not post for two or three weeks depending on wether work bogs me down**_

Around a week had passed since the old man had visited him.

Well, maybe, time was hrd to tell here. He only could guess based off the meals they fed him the days, but even then sometimes he'd wondered if the guards knew what day it was or if it was even night. He only had any real clarity time passed at all when the weekly shift change happened. A fresh batch to enjoy listening to as they squirm in fear when they brought him food.

It never got old.

It was probably less then a week, Satoshi had drawn the short stick again to feed him. To his joy the old man had arranged for Ichiraku's ramen to make around thirty bowls worth of takeout and to be delivered for him. Someone even had the decency to ensure the delicacy had stayed hot to his glee.

Satoshi had set down his eigth consecutive bowl down to grab his ninth. Really, these people had no urgency. He'd been done y now if they'd allow him to use his hands. Hell even one hand would be enough granted they held the bowl for him.

His grin widened as he smelled the next morsel nearing his drooling mouth, he opened his mouth to receive that ambrosia from earth.

A pulse sounded in his head, followed by a seering pain in his arm. With a wet splat the noodles feel from his unclosed mouth, surprising his feeder.

"No..."

Satoshi wasn't happy. He'd had to feed the prisoner for the fifth time this week. As if that wasn't bad enough he had to feed the beastly boy thirty damn bowls of ramen! He'd ask lord Hokage next oppurtunity for a raise. The only saving grace is that the second the noodles touched the boys mouth they disappeared, saving him some time and allowing, hopefully, a faster than anticipated meal.

As he held out the first bite of the ninth bowl he allowed his mind to idle for a moment, thinking back on his life and what he possily could have done to deserve this post when the sudden lack of slurping sounds had jarred him from thought to notice two very, very, VERY, disturbing things.

The first being a pile of noodles on the ground, something he was sure the boy found sacreligous. The second, that damnable smile was gone, a look of mixed pain and disbelief replacing it.

"No..."

Satoshi knew something happened but what? "S-something wrong Uzumaki-san?"

"He promised..."

"What was that?"

"HE! PROMISED!"

Satoshi was then blasted back by the pure rage that rdiated from the boy, making him skid back almost to the edge of the platform. Satoshi shook himself even as he fought down the urge to run and looked up at his charge.

Only to pale at what he saw.

Hiruzen cursed at the situation. There had indeed been a preliminary as he had told Naruto, and he was damn sure he told the people in charge of selections to keep Hinata and Neji seperated!

Only to see that apparently they either thought he was kidding, or they were bribed into this. Either way, he was letting BOTH Anko and Ibiki have their fun scraping the truth from those idiots minds after this whole debacle ended!

Back to the matter at hand, after giving a smiling Anko permission to torture the fools, he had to let the chosen matchup proceed, he couldn't make it seem as if he was showing favoritism to the young girl lest it be brought up later under scrutiny. He could only hope Neji had at least lessned his grudge against his cousin to make it a swift defeat with minimal damage.

I need to stop getting my hopes up. I can feel it in my bones already. The fan is on at full blast and someone has a mountain sized pile of shit going right towards it.

Hiruzen hid a grimace seeing the damage Hinata took to her shoulder, having her Tenketsu sealed stung her bad yet she pressed on, making the pit in Hiruzens stomach grow larger every strike, counter, feint, dodge, or duck given.

A landed hit on the chest made Hiruzen give a visible wince.

Still the girl would not go down. Yes, here he could see why Naruto liked her so much. The fire in her eyes showed an inner strength rivaled by few. Hiruzen could only imagine how strong she would really be had that fool not seal her memories and true self away.

Hiruzen noticed Anko turning away as she began to talk in a hushed tone into her radio, after a moment she held the device out to him.

"Hokage-sama, there's an emergency distress call for you!" She gave out in a hurried whisper.

Fearing the worst Hiruzen placed the device into his ear before giving a crisp order. "Report!"

"He's! OH KAMI N..."

There was a noise like an impact before silence.

"Hello?! Report! Someone answer me!"

There was a shuffling noise before the last voice he wanted to hear came over the radio.

"You failed to keep your promise Jiji. I really hate when that happens you know. I'm almost out, so you'd better keep everyone there, because **_I WANT THEM TO SEE JUST WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE DARES LAY THEIR FILTHY HANDS ON MY MATE!"_**

Ten minutes earlier

Satoshi paled seeing that behind The captive boy, one tail waved erratically behind him, free of all bindings!

With a swift strike the tail broke another free, acting s a large hammer to break the shackle holding its brother down. Once freed the now two tails seperated and broke the nest two shackles, repeating until the final tail was freed!

Satoshi ran like a bat from hell, sounding the alarm that their worst fear had happened, their prisoner was escaping! Jumping into the lift he began the ride up, knowing the seals on the walls that prevented walking on the walls left this the only way up and down.

Meanwhile Naruto was by no means idle. With all nine tails free he had them reach to the dragon-headed needles that kept his body motionless, and the turtle shell contraption together before swiftly tugging them out, making him grunt feeling the flesh being torn. Damn, they had those things barbed! They really didn't want them removed.

Once the last needle was gone his tails quickly tore the shell apart, letting him stand for the first time in years!

The shadowed darkness suddenly lit up as dozens of lights shone down on him, the sudden brightness making him hiss in pain even though he was still blindfolded.

His hearing picked up several people yelling orders and readying a volley of kunai with various poisons meant to slow him down for even just a second as his body purged the toxins. He grit his teeth as he slowly lifted himself up to stand tall, the sudden influx of chakra having quadrupled the weight of the boulders attached to his wrists. He cursed his luck at his body's strength, preventing the shackles from just ripping off his damn arms.

A cry of "FIRE!"came from all sides. There was no stopping it, nor stopping the sting as dozens of kunai now made him into a pincushion. Wait, what was that hissing noise?

Two explosions knocked him back towards the platforms edge, both his arms having been blown off by the exploding note wrapped kunai!

To the side a seasoned jounin was grabbing the man who threw the explosives by the throat, roaring into his face. "You idiot! You've doomed us all!"

The chuunin rasped out through his closing windpipe. "B-but captain... surely losing...his arms...will cripple him?!"

"NO!" Bellowed the Jounin. "That boy is now a chakra beast! Meaning he can regenerate anything he loses with only a bit of chakra! He's not even going to stay dead if we cut off his head! He'd just reform in a few years!"

As if to prove his point a pillar of crimson chakra exploded from the platform before sucking itself back into the now whole form of one Uzumaki Naruto. His newly reformed right hand pulled the blindfold away, showing the world his violet colored, slit pupiled eyes.

He looked up at the ninja surrounding him on walkways surrounding the lonely platform he'd knelt on for years. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the thought.

A king doesn't kneel. A king is kneeled to by those lesser then him.

Closing his eyes in throught he took a deep breath before his eyes opened again, seeming to glow with barely restrained power.

"Kneel."

Accompanying that single word was the most intense blast of Killing Intent (KI) that the seasoned Jounin had ever felt. The pressure alone of how they were so simply outclassed like a kage outclassed an ant in pure strength brought them all down to their knees, their arms barely keeping them from kissing the ground with bowed heads.

( I always pictured KI to be like spiritual pressure from Bleach. The more Chakra you have the more potent it is I'd wager. When Sasuke talks with the kages in Shippuden Everyone started getting tense when Tobirama got that intense look and flared his chakra, so I figured he was also letting out killing intent with it. And Orochimaru who is a sannin could make lesser ninj see their own gruesome deaths with his KI, which either could be an advanced technique, or the results of focusing KI on specific people. Anywho)

One Jounin who'd been quite near the original Kyuubi and had been blasted with it's killing intent was able to throw an explosive kunai at the bridge, removing his path as it fell uselessly into the darkness below.

A sharp directed blast of KI was the jounins reward, making him foam at the mouth as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Naruto rolled his eyes. The fools had no idea what he could do. Too bad for them.

With a single leap he cleared the distance between him and the path before running full speed to the shaft he had been brought down so many years before.

Cracking his neck and knuckles he coruched before leaping up, claws extend to the far wall. With almost practiced ease his claws sank into the stone before he slammed his tails furth up the wall, securing his hold. With a growl he began to launch himself up and making another hold in the wall. Repeating this dozens of times before finally launching himself up and landing on the lift with a now Shaking and currenntly pissing himself Satoshi. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before simply turning to look up at the approaching ledge.

Upstairs the Anbu were getting into battle stations. Commander Ryuu was busy tuning the wirless headset to Anko's in the central tower in training ground 44. He knew she'd be the nearest to the hokage at present and would be the best chance of giving out the warning to his commanding officer that their fears for seven years had been realized. Finally hearing a reply he spat out his demand for Mitarashi to hand the earpeice to the hokage, hurredly giving out the password as he was pretty sure he just heard a subordinate scream in pain.

Finally he got to the hokage, hearing the one word he needed. "Report!"

"He's!" His words died in his throat as he caught movement in his periphial and turned to see a demonic grin much too close to his face! "OH KAMI N..." His scream died down with a swift punch that knock him back into a wall.

NAruto smirked down at the commanders out cold body a moment efore reaching down to pick up the earpeice and setting it on himself.

SIghing in frustrastion he answered the clearly panicking hokage. "You failed to keep your promise Jiji. I really hate when that happens you know. I'm almost out, so you'd better keep everyone there, because **_I WANT THEM TO SEE JUST WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE DARES LAY THEIR FILTHY HANDS ON MY MATE!"_** His voice became gradually more feral and demonic as his rage became crystal clear. Not bothering to hear the response he tore the device from himself and began to sprint out the building to where his hurt mate was, his KI growing every minute it took to get there!

Hiruzen grit his teeth as the connection died off, and nearly had a stroke when he turned to see Neji moving in to make a killing hit to the clearly defeated girl. Damning the repercussions he roared out. "Restrain him now!"

Every Konoha ninja above genin immediately surrounded Neji, not letting him so much as twitch. His face became a sneer when Hiruzen shunsined in front of him.

"More special treatment for the main brSLAP!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out at having seen the grandfatherly Sandaime hokage backhand Neji from the ninja holding him, making him skid back from the group who hastily removed themselves from the glare the hokage was leveling at the boy even as he motioned for medics to start healing Hinata.

"You little fool! I am not giving anyone special treatment here! I ordered your restraint in order to have some chance that the most you receive as punishment is a few months stay at a hospital!"

That severely confused everyone in the room. Sure attacking his cousin would get punishment from the clan head, but surely the wouldn't hospitalize the boy?

That's when they felt it, an invisible force that blanketed everyone in the room with a sudden sense of dread and despair. The Konoha adults shook aas they remembered twice in their lifetimes having felt this pressure . Once during the Kyuubi attack, the second time eight years later in what would be refered to as 'the incident'.

Kakashi shakily turned to his superior. "Hokage-sama, please tell me that I'm hallucinating, that I'm drugged or even in a bad dream!"

A slowly shaking head along with the KI's growth made Kakashi mutter a curse.

The genin one both sides of the room were finding it harder and harder to stand, let alone breath, save for one who began to grasp his head as if suffering a migraine.

"Mother... why do you scream? Why are you afraid?"

His team hearing that blanched even as their knees gave out from the pressure.

Sai, Sasuke-who returned from the sealing of the curse mark just minutes ago- and Sakura shook as they knew what this was, having felt it once at the age of eight, and twice more since becoming Genin, once from Zabuza, the second from Orochimaru. The sheer anger behind it made all three give a silent prayer for whoever the cause of it was.

Then as if someone had simply turned a faucet off it stopped. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, right before the doors leading into the room exploded in, a single leg visible showing the kick that had been used.

Setting his leg down and striding into the room with all the dignity, grace, and authority a king would have, Naruto swept his gaze over them room, peoples breath hitching as their eyes made contact for the breifest of moments. Settling his gaze down on the prone form of Hinata his eyes narrowed dangerously before his gaze turned finally to Neji, who took a step back out of instinct, his entire body telling him to run and never look back.

A feral growl rolled from Naruto as he began to walk achingly slow towards Neji, his KI pinning the Hyuuga prodigy in place as he raised two claws fingers up and leveled them with Neji's eyes. The intent clear that Naruto wanted Neji helpless, unable to so much as protest as he watched his own eyes be destroyed slowly by claws sinking into them.

It didn't help that Naruto began to sing as well, upping the creepiness level a few notches.

I'VE GOT NO STRINGS

40 feet

TO HOLD ME DOWN

30

TO MAKE ME FRET

20

TO MAKE ME FROWN

15

I'VE GOT NO STRINGS

10

SO NOW I'M FREE

8

THERE ARE

6

NO STRINGS

4

ON ME

No one could move. No one could speak. Even Hiruzen realized that there was nothing to stop this from happening. He only hoped Naruto Would kill the boy quickly to cause less suffering.

Neji would have closed his eyes if he hadn't been paralyzed, even if just to escape the sight of those claws inching ever closer. Was fate abandoning him just like that? It had obviously been with him in his match with his cousin, so why would fate abandon him now of all times?

"Naruto-kun, stop it now."

An inch. A full inch was all that seperated the claws from the Hyuugas prized eyes before that voice, quiet enough that only he could hear spoke. Stopping his approach he turned to face the person he'd pined for every day of his incarceration.

"Hina-hime..."

within a blink he was gone from in front of Neji and now hovering over Hinata, the medics having been knocked away by his tails.

He stared down with nothing but love in his eyes into the lavender orbs of his mate, his queen. He leaned down slowly, savoring moment he finally could see his beloved again before kissing her softly.

The seal on Hinata had been faulty ever since it was placed. Jiraiya had said it would take a powerful mental trigger to fully break it, hypothesizing that merely seeing Naruto could break the abominable thing. This theory was off however, as the sight of her love only fractured it. The action of him not only holding her, but calling her his Hina-hime, along with a kiss had completely shattered the seal, letting loose a rush of old memories and suppressed feelings long since dormant.

Hinata pulled back from the kiss giving him that confidence filled smile he had dreamed of seeing again after so long. "I missed you foxy-kun~"

He smirked at her playfulness. "And I you my beautiful moon eyed angel."

They soon lost track of everything else as they began to kiss again in a passionate struggle for dominance.

END CHAPTER NOTES

 _ **Okay then, couple things. Why violet eyes? Mix of red and blue. Another story had this reasoning and I thought it worked out fine**_

 _ **Hinata will be very confident from here on out. Think of her personality from RTN but a little less abrasive. Next chapter will include flashback to explain her personality**_


	3. Chapter 3

Punishment, Hatchling, Council, oh my!

 **Hello all, I'm back with yet another chapter!**

 **So some replies have said they want strictly NaruHina, and have given solid reasoning as to why. As it is it would be two or three chapters before I could implement the possibility of adding even one girl. But to explain, Naruto wouldn't actively pursue any other female apart from Hinata. Naruto would ignore any advances from anyone other than his mate. For a second to be even considered, the girl in question would have to approach Hinata about it. Obviously Hinata would outright refuse several people, like Ino as I find Ino rather shallow in the beginning so she's a definite no. Two possibilities that were given are Shizuka and Karin. Both unfortunately are a no as one, I personally think Karin, despite wising up later on, was basically Shippudens Uchiha fangirl. Even if I did consider her, she wouldn't appear until Shippuden. Two, I don't really like the fillers all that much, and I only ever saw the spring country Naruto movie. So unfortunately, you fans of the fillers, I will have to warn you that I will be following the manga storyline.**

 **now individual replies**

 **Morrigana) hmmm, tempting**

 **Kelvin king) Jiraiya is next chapter**

 **Hinata-Hime-Starz) she's nice, but she won't take shit.**

Hiruzen sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to tell Hiashi that his nephew died in what would most likely have been a gruesome death. Now on to other matters. Nearing the couple who were still kissing he gave a cough to gain their attention.

He was rewarded with Naruto half opening his left eye to look at him, his message of 'What? Can't you see I'm busy here?' more than obvious.

"Naruto-kun, I know you really don't want to be separate from her right now, but she needs to be fully healed."

The eye gave a twitch before closing. Naruto gave a sigh before breaking off the kiss.

"Fine. But I expect her to be fully up and walking in two weeks time. I don't care if you have to drag back Tsunade to do it, but it had better be done old man." Standing up he settled Hinata in a comfortable position and watched the medics come back to start the process of healing her again. "I do have to thank you though I was distracted from my idea of gouging out Neji's eyes and ripping off his balls before forcing him to eat them and guess which one it was." As he said this Naruto gave that maddening grin again as he turned back to Neji, pinning him down with his gaze.

"Foxy-kun, no."

Naruto frowned turning back to face his mate. "No? As I recall he not only had the utter gall of touching you with his filthy hands, a crime I will punish all offenders for, but also dared to attempt killing you. Death is me being kind at this point."

The gallery sitting above the soap opera had a multitude of thoughts at what they saw, the Konoha Jounin were waiting for orders from their hokage as they knew with the open hostility being shown to Neji that they would most likely have to jump in. The Suna Jounin understandably nervous about what this could mean for the coming invasion. The sound Jounin, Orochimaru in disguise, had his own thoughts.

Interesting, I had heard several reports on the Kyuubi brat disappearing from my people. If he decides to fight for Konoha I will have a major threat to my invasion. I will have to contact Danzo and see if we can possibly restrain the boy or maybe Danzo could use that delightful Sharingan's power he has and make the boy our new pet, kukuku. Yes that would be something kukuku...

The genin all around had their own thoughts.

The Suna genin were scared shitless. Ichibi had pretty much said that this boy scared it into submission. They would have to tell their father about this and maybe convince him to pull back the invasion plan. There was no way they'd be getting involved with the fox boy below them.

The Konoha genin were a mix of confusion, jealousy, and of course the few that responded as they normally would.

 _This is beyond troublesome._ Need I say who?

 _Isn't that Naruto? I haven't seen him since that eating competition when we were 7_. Who do you think?

Well that explains why Hinata never seemed interested in other guys. Despite the fox tails and ears he's even hotter than Sasuke!

He's pretty handsome... **Cha! Not as much as Sasuke!**

Master Danzo must be informed of this at once...

 _So this is the Kyuubi father mentioned. He said that he was out of reach since the hokage locked him away. Well, now that the Uchiha clans property is free, I'll just have to reign him in under my control, then I can finally kill_ **him** ** _..._**

My insects are saying not to go against the king. Why are they calling him that? This seems illogical.

I'm kind of glad Lee isn't here now, he'd be yelling about the 'flames of youth' about this guy like there's no tomorrow.

Back to the soap opera below.

"I know foxy-kun, but I will not allow you to kill him."

Naruto's eye twitched as he stared into those lavender eyes he loved so much. He turned to stare blankly at Neji who tensed seeing that violet gaze on him once more. A moment passed as Naruto contemplated his mates words. He turned back to face Hinata.

"Can I at least rip off his limbs?"

"No foxy-kun."

"Two limbs?"

"You will not be ripping off any of his limbs foxy-kun."

"How about the idea I said before?"

"No, I'd rather you never put that image in my head in the first place."

"How about mauling? I'm sure he'd survive?"

"He has to be able to continue his shinobi career foxy-kun."

"...How about broken bones? He'd be able to continue when he healed."

"How many bones are you planning on breaking?"

"A few...dozen...maybe more..."

"No."

"Fine, two dozen."

"No."

"Bakers dozen?"

"No."

"Six, final offer."

"...Okay. But only two of those can be in his limbs. And none on his spine."

The gallery above and the Hoage who stood only a handful of feet away from this exchange couldn't decide between sweatdropping at the conversation, or pray that Neji would be able to escape from being traumatized by what would be a brutal beating.

Naruto nodded. He was actually happy with this. He'd honestly expected only being allowed to break an arm. Then again this was the lioness he'd been pining for. He thought back to their first interaction.

Flashback

Hinata was sitting by him, blushing from the closeness of her crush. Naruto frown at her shyness. He couldn't allow this to continue on.

"Hinata... this has to stop."

Hinata visibly froze. Her crush just said this had to stop, he didn't want to be near her anymore! Tears welled up as she stood up to leave, what she didn't expect though was for Naruto to grab her arm and pull her into his lap and wrap her in his tails, cuasing her to blsuh heavily despite her confusion.

"This is exactly what I mean. You are like a bunny. Cute, soft to the touch, and I just want to hold you close. But this world will eat you up if you stay like this. The ninja world has little patience for people that are easily discouraged and shy away from anything scary. I don't need a bunny to cover my back Hinata. You don't see a puppy being part of a pride of lions. What I want, no. What I need, is a lioness. I want a lioness that will put her back to mine and that I can trust to protect my blind spot just like I would for her."

As he spoke Hinata's eyes were wide with understanding, relief flooded through her as she closed her eyes to take a deep calming breath. Turning to look in his eyes he smiled to see a burning flame deep within her beginning to grow.

"A lioness? Thinking yourself a lion because the animals have made you their king? Foxy-kun you seem to be aiming rather low."

Well this was a nice change from before, though rather quick. Naruto arched an eyebrow up at her nickname for him and her new demeanor before replying. "Oh? How am I aiming low Hina-hime?"

Hinata gave him a smirk much like his own foxlike smirk. "You want a simple lioness? I'll become a dragoness just to make sure you don't get too big a head foxy-kun." With that said she surprised him further by placing a kiss on his lips before promptly fainting.

Naruto blinked before looking down at The limp body leaning on his chest being held up by his tails. After a moment he chuckled. "I had thought it was rather quick of a change. You used all your courage didn't you little bunny? Heh, no I can't call you that can I? Fine, you are the hatchling. I look forward to seeing the hatchling becoming the dragoness."

End flashback

He shook himself from the memory before turning to the hokage.

"Jiji, after the preliminaries have ended please call for a council meeting. There are a few things I will be announcing to the clan heads and the fools."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the odd request. "Dare I ask why?"

Naruto shrugged. "You could, but it'd be infinitely more entertaining to me that you didn't. Now having looked around at everyone and taking a few guesses I doubt you have more than a couple fights left. so those with whatever you have planned after will take maybe thirty minutes? Therefore I will ask you call the meeting to be made in two hours time. Now, seeing as the medics have taken my dearest Hina-hime to the hospital, I will take my leave to inform my subjects that their true king is now free to rule them again."

Without another word Naruto turned back to the door he busted open and headed out. Before he crossed the threshold he stopped and turned back to level Neji with a look he'd seen once from an ANBU who'd protected him before his merging and had allowed Naruto to see his face and had used said look when he'd gotten irritated with Naruto ignoring him to play with his mask. ( Yamato's scary face)

Neji visibly flinched at having the attention of the demon boy on him yet again. He'd been sweating bullets the entire conversation where the only topic had been about how broken his body would be.

Naruto spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Neji-san... Hinata limited me to six broken bones, two of which will be in your limbs. I have chosen to break both your femurs, two ribs, your right jawbone, and the last one will be a surprise. Now you may think 'okay, it'll happen all at once and then I'm fine' WRONG! You see dear Hinata-chan has forgotten to limit what else I can do to you, leaving oh so many options for me to explore. My only limits are six broken bones, and you are able to continue being a ninja. Let's use one example of what WILL be happening to you. I will be breaking one rib, and then I will claw you mercilessly like Tora-chan, leaving a multitude of minutely bleeding cuts all over you. Take note that is one bone of six, and take further note that I never specified WHEN. This will be further punishment as I will torture you mentally into paranoia, which is healthy in ninja so it'll be within Hina-hime's limits. It'll start small, I'll just 'happen' to show up when you're out on a walk or at a training field, I will just stay in your peripheral, just in the corner of those special eyes of yours. You'll begin to see random shadows in your most private moments that can't be explained by anything. You will see them anytime, anywhere. Your room, the bath, when you're with friends, they will be everywhere. The only time you'll see me like you do now is when I approach to give you your punishment. And please, do fight back. I want to laugh in your face as I make the current punishment WORSE. Hmhmhmheheh, ahahah, ahahahaHAHAHAHA!"

The laugh he gave as he exited the building sent shivers up the spines of everyone, even the disguised Orochimaru shivered at the laugh and the planned torture. The boy had imagination and apparently a flair for this type of thing.

Hiruzen sighed. Whatever Naruto wanted with the council in two hours, it was sure to be entertaining, or traumatizing. Yeah, probably traumatizing.

Turning to the now pale and shaking Neji he gave him a look of pity before returning to his observation balcony.

Two hours later.

Hiruzen sighed as he sat at his seat at the head of the council room. On his left sat the civilian council, headed by the Haruno matriarch Sakuna, (don't care if this is her actual name or not, no comments on it please, they waste both our times) and on his right sat the various clan heads, with Danzo sitting in as representative to the nearly extinct Uchiha clan. On either side of him sat his two old teammates Koharu and Homaru acting as his personal advisors.

Hiashi, being the unofficial head of the shinobi council asked the question on everyone's mind. "If I may Hokage-sama, for what reason has the council been summoned? I know we have a meeting scheduled in two days, so it seems odd that this one would be called now."

Before Hiruzen could reply the doors were knocked down by the bodies of the two ANBU who'd been standing outside as guards. walking in with all the swagger one would imagine the king of pimps to have, Naruto had that eerie grin on as he waved his arms out in a flourish. "Helloooooo esteemed council! How are you all this fine and dandy day? I myself am fine, just broke out of the most secure prison ever, a few years before I planned buy oh well. it's not like I couldn't have done it sooner, been able to leave for four years now. Really boring down there though. Oops there I go rambling, it's been so long since I talked so much in one day! I'll have to thank you all for that later... Probably a series of pranks. Yes yes, nothing too bad. After all one half was reluctant so they get the minor pranks, the other half will of course be getting humiliated to being forced to flee out of shame..."

As Naruto continued his rambling and began talking about various ideas for his pranks the council stared in shocked silence at the fact that the demon boy they had locked down more securely than the village during a war was standing there in front of them, talking about minor to horrifying pranks he was going to play on them all. The civilian council were a hair away from outright fainting, but in the recesses of their mind, the arrogance they'd gained over fifteen years of undermining the hokage's rulings was starting to reboot their minds and process that the _demon brat_ had appeared in front of them.

On the other side the clan heads all had various looks of surprise or fear at hearing the pranks planned. Shikaku Nara had his eyes wide and mouth agape, all laziness forgotten. Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akamichi had their jaws scrapping the ground and eyes bugged out. Shibi Aburame showed no real reaction but was having the same problem as his son did two hours prior. Hiashi, to his credit kept a look of indifference on his face, though inwardly he was busy thinking hard about how he could use this to break Hinata free from the seal. Hiashi personally was a bit happy Naruto was free, as he liked the boy and knew he was the reason that before the sealing, Hinata had shown tremendous growth in both skill and backbone. With him free Hiashi hope to soon see his true daughter again.

Danzo like Hiashi kept his stoic face though inwardly he was cackling at the chance to finally having a chance to control Kyuubi for his own plans. Hiruzen had kept the prison so tightly locked and had screened all the ninja being used as guards so well that he hadn't even attempted to sneak in a root agent for fear he'd be caught in the screening and then Danzo would be under heavy scrutiny.

"...And for the Aburame I'm considering putting up fly paper over everything in their compound. But enough about the pain and humiliation I will put you all through, the reason I asked the sandaime here to call this meeting is to make you all aware that there will be several things happening. Firstly, in the final part of the chunin exams, Neji will be facing me in the first match. Next I will be getting MY house and inheritance..."

Naruto would have continued had a rather fat and pompous looking civilian not finally broken from his shock and stood up to shout. "How dare you demon! You dare come here and make demands of the council?!"

Naruto fixed a blank look at the civilian. before walking towards him. "No no no no no no no no..." every no was accompanied by a step until he was face to face with the man before beginning to repeatedly slap the mans face left and right, each slap accompanied by a no. "...no no no no no no no no no no" He began to slap faster. "nonononononononononononono" He grabbed the porr civilian by his shoulders before giving him a vicious headbutt, sending the man to be imbedded into the wall behind him. "NO!"

Naruto sneered at the man. "Fools who think they have power that they don't make demands. I on the other hand, am king. I have the power here. What I have instead of demands, are expectations. And the expectations WILL be met. Do you understand you arrogant little shit?" Naruto paused a moment in thought. "No, wait, sorry. I can't call you shit because that would be insulting to what comes out my ass. I will amend my words. ahem, do you understand you arrogant bacteria that survives in my shit?"

At this the dam broke and Tsume began to laugh while rolling on the floor, Choza guffawed loudly, Shikaku sighed with a smirk. The rest chuckled softly, even Hiashi and Shibi gave tiny smirks.

Naruto returned to his original spot before sweeping them all in his gaze. The civilians had looks of pure fear now, none daring to speak out lest he repeat his performance with the previous outburst. The clan heads were showing amusement or still laughing. His eyes narrowed on Danzo a moment as he sensed something vile from the man before looking at the two advisors. Deeming them too unimportant to care about he focused back on the hokage, who seemed to be trying to suppress a smirk while giving a serious look.

Coughing into his fist trying to restore some semblance of order Hiruzen spoke out. "Now that the outburst has been... quieted... Can you please repeat your...expectations?"

Naruto nodded before straightening his trench coat. Hiruzen blinked, trench coat? Mentally shaking himself he took a hard look at the hanyou in front of him. Naruto had grown to 5'9" in the prison, not that anyone would know, making him reasonably tall. His red hair, much like his mothers was, looked similar to his fathers style. The clothes that certainly hadn't been worn in training ground 44 was new. Where the hell did he get them?

Naruto's new look was a dark blue trench coat over a mesh shirt and black cargo pants, focusing on the pants Hiruzen frowned, something was off here. Wait...

"Before that Naruto, where are your tails?"

Naruto smirked darkly. "Why whatever could you mean? What tails are you speaking of?"

Hiruzen sighed in annoyance. "No games Naruto. You had tails last week when we spoke, and the when you showed up at the tower earlier and now your tails are gone. Why?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're getting old. You only just noticed I haven't had my tails out since I escaped?"

Hiruzen's eye twitched.

Naruto chuckled again. "My body and everything about it has been comprised by mixing together the traits of a regular Uzumaki body and a bijuus 'body'. Bijuu are creatures made from sentient masses of chakra, and an Uzumaki have incredibly dense chakra. Mix those two together and you have the Uzumaki density making the bijuu chakra able to do things it couldn't before. For instance, my tails. They were confirmed to be solid chakra, unlike my ears. So is it too hard to imagine that I could simply recall my chakra back into my body?"

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Shikaku asked, "Is that how you escaped? "

Naruto smirked wider, almost splitting his face in half. "Yes, and no. But that doesn't matter right now. Ahem, so for my expectations, I will be facing Neji in the finals. I will have the keys to my house given to me. I will kill any fool that tries something with me. I will have forty or fifty bowls of Ichiraku ramen. I will take a piss on the man currently glued to the wall while he's in the hospital..."

"Naruto-kun you're rambling." Hiruzen tried to veer him away from thoughts like the last one.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I stated two expectations and then was listing things that will happen. Ah! Though you reminded me of something. Inuzuka san!"

Tsume wasn't entirely comfortable with the way he singled her out all of a sudden. "Yeah ga...er Uzumaki-san?"

"Later on around 6 or so I will coming by to talk with you in private about something involving your son that quite frankly disturbs me. We will be speaking of course, about wether I either beat him senseless or just outright kill him for doing something I find unforgivable."

Tsume nodded with a gulp. Kuromaru had been muttering this entire time about Naruto being a 'king' and warning her not to backtalk or be disrespectful to him.

"Good. Now Hiashi-dono, I will be coming to see you around 8 for a private chat with you about various things, like wether I let any of the hyuga elders see tomorrow or if they will be allowed to write out their wills. I've been denied one particular thing with your nephew so I may need to do that with an elder. I really am curious about how long it would take to beat someone to death with their own leg..."

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the nod of confirmation as he began walking walking out of the room rambling on in a low voice on various atrocities the hyuuga elders would be sbujected to. Not even bothering to go around the two ANBU and instead opting to step on them as he left.

Hiruzen sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. As amusing as it had been, he knew this was going to be a major headache later on.

Deciding he had enough for the day, and seeing the two ANBU stirring and groaning as they woke up from their forced nap he spoke up. "Meeting adjourned until our next one in two days. ANBU, take that man currently in the wall to the hospital, and tell the nurses to check every hour for wet spots on him."

 **A/n**

 **With that another chapter ends. Now this should explain Hinata's personality. She's still the kind soul we all love, but she's not going to be just taking any shit laying down. I did this because I needed someone to be able to curb Naruto's madness. No matter how crazy or psychotic he can or will get she will be able to yank him back to earth**


	4. Chapter 4

Disciples, meetings, punishment

 **Yay new update!**

 **Now to all you commenters who spoke up about my dangling out the idea of adding one or two women in.**

 **Damn you have all been rather vocal about it being strictly NaruHina. Well I can't exactly fault all of you as I personally really like this pairing and was sort of hoping for this sort of outcome. If any of you looked through the comments you'd notice there's only one person who said yes to the harem and gave two girls who I've already said no to as for reasons I'd given last chapter.**

 **But honestly I'd expected at least one person to ask one particular question. That being 'what about Konohamaru?'**

 **Well with or without that question it'll be answered this chapter.**

 **let the story begin!**

" I really should have planned those visits for earlier."

Naruto sat on a on a bench in the deserted park. Why was it deserted? Simply because this was the same park he'd massacred those people when they dared harm his mate.

Giving a soft chuckle he flicked his ear ack to catch the whispers of three children who'd been following him for the past hour. He was fairly impressed with their dedication to following him, though the brats really could stand to have been more discreet. Not that it mattered, his sensing abilities would find even the most seasoned of jounin. After all, even the most hardened or conditioned ninja made sounds that his fox ears would easily pick up. Like say, a heartbeat.

He tuned in to their conversation.

"Kono-kun, you sure this is the guy your gramps told you about? The supposed 'strongest in the world'? He really doesn't look like much."

"Red hair, animal ears, violet eyes. Matches the description you gave us. But I agree with Meogi-san, he doesn't really seem like he'd be 'undisputed king of beasts'."

"I'm telling you guys it's him! Though I don't see the tails gramps mentioned so I am a bit sceptic myself, but there's no one else I've ever seen in the village that even closely matches the guy gramps told me about. This guy is either him, or his twin brother..."

"Well he's not my brother per say..."

Three strangled yelps sounded behind him as his clone dragged all three of the 11 year olds out to where he could see them. He really should thank his father for putting that imprint of his soul into the seal, it gave him so many useful jutsu when he, his mother, his father, and kyuubi all merged. Though he did gain their memories, it still hurt to know he'd never get a real chance to talk with them, or just a piece of them as it were. And slug his dad for sealing Kyuubi into him. Yeah, that would settle some issues. One good punch in the kisser. Well, the various jutsu made up for quite a bit.

And with his mindscape and seal merger he was giving plenty of time to not only shuffle through the memories but give those various techniques a try. Even learning the the shadow clone had been a massive boon as he'd taken to creating his own once he'd mastered the jutsu his parents had and the two tailed beast techniques the kyuubi used. Shaking himself from thought he looked down at the three kids.

"You three have been following me ever since I passed the dango shop. Care to say why?"

The boy with the ridiculously long scarf stood up.

"My name is Konohamaru, this is Udon and Meogi. We followed you because you looked like the guy gramps told me about."

Arching an eyebrow at the bold boy Naruto asked, "And pray tell, who is your gramps?"

Konohamaru huffed. "My jiji is the sandaime hokage."

"And?"

Konohamaru and company blinked. "Huh? What do you mean 'and'?"

A finger flick to the forehead was his only answer. Granted he flew a dozen feet from the finger flick, details.

"Kono-san/kun!" Yelled out the two kids left standing, shocked seeing their friend treated little more than a fly.

Naruto wagged the finger he just used. "Don't act arrogant with me kid. You are a baby chimp compared to your grandfather who is a silverback. And to me he has his own place compared to me. Below me of course, but then again everyone but the gods themselves are below me. So don't get full of yourself because a relative of yours is famous."

Konohamaru rubbed the slightly bleeding mark on his forehead as he looked at the older boy who still sat therewith a smirk. _He's different, and that's what I need._

Dusting himself off the boy stood and walked until he was six feet from Naruto before bowing with as much respect he could muster for the older boy who looked confused at the gesture.

"Teach us please!"

"Huh?" Was the intelligent answer that Naruto gave.

Udon sucked in the snot that seemed to permenately hang from his nose before answering for the still kneeling Konohamaru. "He wants you to teach us sir. As the hokage's grandson he tends to get the same treatment from everyone trying to get in good favor with the sandaime. Basically suck ups. With me and Meogi-san his best friends it somewhat bleeds over to us as well. With you being the only person who seemingly doesn't care about his relations to the hokage he, no, WE, see you as possibly the only person capable of really teaching us."

With the explanation over the two standing children now also kneeled on either side of Konohamaru before they all chorused out. "Please teach us boss!"

Naruto stared blankly at the three kneeled before him. This wasn't in any plan of his, yet...

Looking at the leader of the trio he couldn't help but see some similarites between them. The drive he had before the merging to be seen for his true self, the courage to face on any challenge. Perhaps, a small test would be in order.

And so in silence they all stayed, him sitting there with a blank look as they stayed kneeled.

Ten minutes passed before Konohamaru, too used to getting things almost immediately finally ran out of patience and stood up glaring at the older boy.

"WELL?!"

A blank look was all he received, not even an eyebrow twitch.

Several tick marks appeared on the younger boys head at the impassive face that gave no indication that he was even breathing. Konohamaru finally loosing his temper leapt with a fist cocked back ready to slug the older boy before and ungodly pressure slammed him into the ground, his breathing labored as he could only stare up at the now standing Naruto who had a look of absolute rage on his face now.

"You forget yourself in front of your betters boy. I could kill you here and now and you know what? I wouldn't be punished more than a bit of guilt for giving the old man a bit of sadness at your death. Such is the power I have, the power of a king! You and your friends would wish to be my disciples yet you can't stand even a fraction of my true power! You want me to teach you worms something!? Then stand up on your own two feet and say it!"

Naruto lessened the killing intent he was emitting just enough that they could stand. Now to see if they'd dare to stand up to him after seeing just a fraction of his strength.

And he wasn't disappointed. Holding his smirk back he watched the three begin to shakily stand, fire blazing in their eyes as the wobbled on their legs. It took a minute but when they straightened up fuly they forced themselves to breath deep before shouting.

"TEACH US BOSS!"

He slowly raised the pressure on the three until they were having to hold each other just to stay upright. He stared at them darkly, inwardly laughing at seeing their scared and sweaty faces. He turned away and let the pressure dissapate.

"Fine, be here tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

The trio faceplanted at the casual order.

With a chuckled he turned his head to look back once more calling out. "Oh and be sure to eat well. I'm going to make you three either pass out, or have to crawl home when I finish your torme- I mean 'training'."

With that he disappeared, showing he was simply a shadow clone.

Konohamaru sighed. "Somehow I get the feeling we're either going to be legends, or in an asylum when all this is over."

In the hokage office Hiruzen who had been watching the interactions between the two sighed in relief. Happy and worried in almost equal measure he couldn't help but agree with his biological grandsons statement. His surrogate grandson would probably either make them strong, or break them horribly.

 _I'm getting too old for this shit._

5:59, Inuzuka compound.

The gate guards had been warned ahead of time to let him through when he arrived, so entering the compound was not made into an issue thankfully. He was politely directed to the clan heads house where Tsume stood waiting for him.

"Uzumaki-san welcome."

"Thank you Inuzuka-san, you home is quite comely."

Given the seriousness of the matter he'd decided to use a more serious personality for the time being. Best to reserve his insanity to be unleashed on the Hyuuga elders in a couple hours.

Tsume led him inside to he private study where she offered him tea which he declined. Once settled she started the discussion off.

"At the council meeting you said that my son had done something that offended you? Could you please elaborate?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Now it wasn't well known but when I was incarcerated, something I will be pranking all the clans for by the way, good luck with that. Anyway, part of the deal I made with the hokage was that I'd be given regular updates on several things. For about three years now those reports included your son on occasion doing something that I find rather unsavory. He apparently got it into his head that Hinata was available for courtship and as such has actively pursued her hand. I know for a fact you are aware I have marked her as my mate, so why did you allow this? I know you are aware of his actions."

Tsume sighed. "Yes, and I had pulled him aside when word reached me and told him she was already betrothed to someone but didn't say who. He didn't take it well and said he'd just challenge the suitor for the right and said he'd prove he was the alpha."

That got a bark of laughter. "Oh yes, heh, show the Apex you're an Alpha. Foolishness at it's best, or rather ignorrance."

Tsume nodded. It would do her no good to argue with the boy. Kuromaru upon returning to the compoundhad spread the word to all the hounds there and as they they had acknowledged Naruto as their king. Fighting the boy would only cripple her clan.

With a snort Naruto stood. "As thanks for attempting to sway him away from his idiocy I will give him two chances. When he hears of this he will most likely try to challenge him. I will not kill him, but I will beat him until he's out col and then leave him on your doorstep. You will do what you can to convince him to stay away. But should he not listen and try to fight me again, or worse, try to force himself on my mate, I will kill him without remorse."

Without even allowing her a word in edgewise Naruto left, not even caring that the sudden departure gave him more time to waste, and of course be bored. And a bored Naruto was good for no one.

And who would this directly effect?

Hyuuga compound, 5 minutes later.

The two Hyuuga guards were more tense then they had ever been. The only reason they weren't in an absolute panic was that Hiashi had given them plenty of warning that Naruto was not only free but would be visiting later on. Had the boy simply approached and entered they would have been okay.

But no, Naruto had instead chosen to simply stand a good twenty feet away and just unblinkingly stare at the two gate guards. Glancing at each other the guards quickly did a game of jan-ken-po. The right guard lost with a sigh.

He turned back to Naruto and hailed. "Uzumaki-san, you have been given permission already to come in when you arrive. Wouldn't you prefer to come in instead of standing there?"

No answer. To further emphasize that Naruto was seemingly ignoring them, a bird came and landed in the bright red hair.

The guards gave each other a look again before another game of jan-ken-po was played. This time the left guard lost and entered the gate. After ten minutes the guard returned with Hiashi whohad a raised eyebrow upon seeing the young bijuu-boy hybrid seemingly frozen on the spot, and that several birds had taken to treating him as a statue.

Sighing Hiashi knew what this was. "Naruto-san, I know your tick about verbal promises, so I would suggest going to check on my daughter. I have been informed she's been placed in room #329. I would suggest you go see her and make sure she's being given proper treatment."

Almost instantly Naruto smiled widely. "Ever the voice of reason, I see where Hina-hime gets it from. " In a burst of speed that made the comfortable birds chirp out in surprise at the sudden loss of their roosting spot, Naruto disappeared.

Hiashi sighed and turned to the now very confused guards. "Naruto is strange like this even before he was jailed. When he'd make a verbal promise or a statement like 'I'll be there around 8' such as this instance, if he happens to be more than ten minutes early or if his actions seem to deviate too far from his stated goal or action he does what he can to change that. I saw it happen once when Hinata said he would visit and bring a dozen flowers. Four hours later he showed up dirty and smelly but had a dozen wild flowers. As it happened, the Yamanaka flower shop had been closed early because the clan heads daughter got food poisoning and so they had to leave. The boy had ended up having to search for the flowers himself. The reason I say this is because in the future I can see this sort of thing happening every so often. If such a thing happens it's best to suggest something like I did that will allow him to complete his statement to his own appreciation and not end up causing you or other guards discomfort like he just was. Be sure to tell the others on guard duty this. Oh and be sure to expect him around 7:50. He'll want in at that point. Tell him that I have called a meeting for the elders at exactly 8, and that he will find me in my study before then."

Getting nods from the guards Hiashi swept back into his compound with a smirk. _Soon the cancer of the elder council will be removed. Sorry father, but you lost any hope of surviving this when you ordered my daughter to be sealed._

Going to his study he passed by a visibly nervous Neji. Hiashi sighed, he couldn't punish the boy for his attempt at killing Hinata. Not with what Naruto had planned for the poor lad. When the hokage had informed him of what Naruto had said Hiashi had flinched with sympathy. It would have been simpler to just use the cage bird seal to give Neji pain until he fainted then what Naruto possibly had planned.

He had no dout that Neji had used his Byakugan and seen Naruto just staring outside the gate. At this point Hiashi was also sure the Naruto had somehow known Neji was looking and had stared at him, seeing as he had been seeming to stare _through_ the two guards.

Hiashi continued to his study and returned to the damnable pile of paperwork on his desk. This was the reason no clan head ever really wanted to be hokage, they already knew about the horrifying thing that was paperwork, and they also knew that the hokage had at least five time the amount any clan head did at any given time.

Well, not anymore.

In his last couple visits to give the sandaime an update on Hinata he'd notice the dramatically reduced pile of paperwork and the general smugness the older ninja had. He wasn't sure of it, but he had suspicion that Naruto had told him his fathers secret of defeating paperwork.

Yes, Hiashi and the clan heads knew exactly who Naruto was and as such had no real dislike of him. Hell, Hiashi had been Minato's teamate along with Kushina, and Tsume and Hiashi's own wife had been very close friends with Kushina. It didn't even take his 'all seeing eyes' to see who the boys father and mother had been.

Shaking himself from those thoughts Hiashi began to think of a way he could possibly convince Naruto to divulge the secret. Maybe pay for an official wedding ceremony for him and Hinata? He was sure Hinata would convince Naruto to make it 'humanly' official despite the fact Naruto had pretty much placed an irremovable mark on her that tied them together for life.

7:51

A knock on the door made Hiashi flick his eyes to the clock before giving a slight smirk before turning to the door. "Please, come in Naruto-san."

A happily smiling Naruto opened and entered the study. "I must thank you for that Hiashi, seeing my precious hime cheered me right up! I was also able to make sure the doctors and nurses had all the right incentives to make sure she'd be right as rain quick as possible!"

Hiashi raised an ever regal eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"

"Oh I simply said that each day they passed my given deadline I would fill two rooms up and deliver two very fresh corpses, each with injuries and deaths that can only be described as 'lethally humorous'."

"Humorous to you or them?"

Naruto chuckled darkly at that. "You know? They asked that exact question. My reply simply was 'You really don't want to know, and you'd proably learn something about yourself if you do learn'."

Hiashi sighed rubbing his temple to stop the incoming headache as he looked up to the clock. "We should go, the meeting is in three minutes."

With a smirked Naruto raised his hand to stop Hiashi from standing. "I'll go by myself. Just send a doctor...oh in about thirty minutes. I'll be sure to sound proof the room. Wouldn't want anyone barging in to defend the oh so honorable council of elders."

Hiashi frowned. "And what stops them from simply running before you can stop them? Or gaining entrance without resorting to the method you used today at the council meeting today? I'd rather you not injuring more of my clan than you already have planned."

With a devious and dark smile Naruto _shifted_ into an exact lookalike of Hiashi, though still having an evil smirk in place.

Hiashi's eyes widened. Naruto had morphed into his likeness sure, easy enough for any competent genin, but the method had for a moment, made Naruto look like a bluish blob in a humanoid shape.

"How...?"

The pseudo Hiashi shrugged. "It's like my clothes. I'm using bijuu level chakra with uzumaki density, I can make my chakra into anything from clothes, to items, to even make a disguise. Now you sit there and finish that endless stream of papers while I go remove a few stains. And be sure to send a doctor in thirty minutes."

Without another word the Hiashi double had swept out in a regal flourish that made the real Hiashi blink.

Is that really how I look when I leave like that?

Naruto had to bring out all the nobility of his stature to keep the face of a stoic Hyuuga clan head from cracking as he neared the elders who knew not the horrors they soon faced. Upon entering the room he swept his gaze over the five elders. Good, no one was missing.

Hiashi's father spoke up first. "What have you called this meeting for Hiashi?"

Naruto had to bite his tongue to hold in the maniacal cackle in his soul as he shut the door behind him, two seals shining under his hand. _Thank you mother and father for your knowledge on sealing techniques._

With the silencing and locking seal in place he allowed a feral grin to grow on his face as he turned to the elders that raised eyebrows at the grin.

"It's simple honored council, you've all been called here to die."

That caused the elders to stand immediately in their revered Juken stances even as Hiashi's father roared out. "Hiashi have you gone mad?!"

As Naruto shifted back into his normal form he chuckled darkly before bursting out into the cackle he'd been holding back before simply saying. "Of course I have."

Twenty minutes later.

"Oh we've made terrible mistakes Naruto Sama! Please forgive us!"

"It seems rather late for this."

"Surely I can gain your forgiveness in some way?"

"I really don't think that's possible given the circumstances."

"Whatever could you mean?"

"Well you do seem to be missing your body."

Indeed, after the first ten minutes of a scene that could be described with various words such as 'bloody', or 'vomit inducing', 'hilariously horrifying' and of course 'that was actually posssible? I thought that was a myth'. Naruto was now using the head of Hiashi's father as a puppet so he could 'converse' with the now dead man. The bodies were now so torn and mixed around it was impossible to tell where one body started and ended.

Well it's not like Hiashi needed this room anytime soon.

Sighing as he'd finished rather quickly and the head puppet now bored him, he needed something to occupy him for another few minutes.

Sensing an approaching chakra signature he smiled darkly as he went to the door and yanked it open to reveal Neji who had started at the sudden action, and after registering a now bloody Naruto as being the one to do it...

Hiashi started as he sudden heard a high pitched and definitely girly scream come from down the hall. Turning back to his desk he kept himself busy, delibirately ignoring the sudden scream.

I don't want to know right now. I'm damn sure it's related to Naruto somehow. Whoever gave that scream either saw him bloody or saw the room and I know he wouldn't act so sloppily.

Swallowing the nerves down he summoned a doctor before confusing the woman by telling her to gather all of the family doctors and to document everything they found in the council room and to turn in a report the next morning. Deciding it best not to argue she had quickly left to do her given assignment, hoping it was short and simple so she could rest for the night. Poor blissfully ignorant woman.

Hiashi quickly decided it was time for bed after the doctor left. He quickly informed his guards outside his bedroom that if any of the family doctors came they were to be told that _everything_ would have to wait until morning. No exceptions.

Naruto was now skipping happily on his way home reflecting the day as a whole.

Yes, this has been a very good day.

 **A/N**

 **Well then we've seen how Naruto is now once again the teacher/boss of the Konohamaru corps, he's gave an ultimatum to Tsume about Kiba and made a real mess of the Hyuuga elders. Neji gets punishment number 1 out of... what you'd thought I'd tell you? dream on my readers! muahahaha!**

 **side note, I've been told I've essentially made Naruto into Deadpool but with Hinata as a leash. Not my intention. He will not have voices in his head or break the fourth wall and start chatting with the commenters. Interesting as that would be...hmm, maybe a different story.**

 **Next chapter will be the torture (ahem) I mean training of the Kono-corps and meeting up with Jiraiya. I already have a couple ideas for the trios training, but feel free to add in ideas, nothing like carrying boulders please, they aren't Rock Lee's level...yet...**

 **And now, a quote I like. Why? because I'm bored, it's 1:30 in the morning, and I'm absolutely going to warble gurble... (collapses on keyboard)**

 **"Rejoice, for truly horrifying things are about to happen to you. Now bend over and prepare your ass." - You don't want to know**


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming king, training, and visit

 **Hello I'm back with another chapter for The King of Beasts!**

 **Now a couple things before we get started, I have decided to make this strictly NaruHina by popular demand slash threat.**

 **Now I've had a couple comments talk about future erotic scenes and received messages about same. Now I will make this clear here and now that I don't write lemons. It's not that I wouldn't have it added in since I've made everyone 15-16 so it's less creepy. It's more of lack of confidence in adding in a lemon I wrote myself as I have never written one before, so for those of you hoping for sexy times, it's not going to happen.**

 **I have received one person offering in real life to write the lemon for me, and I can say I'm tempted yet disinclined as they aren't that great at writing, thought they are getting better.**

 **If someone happened to be interested in doing a lemon for the story, I won't say no and will give you full credit for it.**

 **Now Majin-kun, to your comment on him being a Hanyou, it's mentioned a couple times but he's not exactly a hanyou per se, it's more that he's now the new kyuubi after the merge. Also thank you for reminding me about Terumi Mei. That will lead to future laughs from what I already had planned**

 **Now off we go**

Naruto shifted in his bed at exactly 6 in the morning. His parents had developed extraordinary skills over time, one including being able to wake at a predetermined time thanks to their inner clock. Thanks to the merge Naruto had been able to absorb that skill as well, and now that he was free he could actually use it.

The transition from the prisons time schedule to normal time was rather simple. Ah the wonders of being me.

Stretching himself out he sat up on what previously was his parents bed, now his and his mates when she would finally join his side.

Speaking of which...

A small spider crawled hastily onto his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Ah, hello there, are you the new queen of spiders?"

His advanced hearing could easily pick up the minute noise the spider made from being this close.

"Oh? Arachne the 11784th? Yes that would fit well for any spider queen. I am still amused at your kingdoms selection methods though. One would think the larger species of spiders would host the queen. But no, you decide by the lethality of your venom." Naruto nodded to himself as he recalled the time when after his temper tantrum in the forest of death that he'd been declaired king by this spiders predeccesor.

Flashback

Naruto growled as he sat on the bodies of several tigers, each easily the size of a small house. He slowly looked around to see the result of his anger as various species of animals had been beaten within an inch of their various lives, it seemed the only real escapees to his wrath were the water based animals who couldn't join in.

"Impressive, king of foxes."

Naruto tensed and whirled around, teeth bared in a snarl, and claws out ready to kill the being who got near, only to blink in confusion at the lack of anyone in sight.

"On your shoulder young king."

Naruto looked at his left shoulder before turning to his right to see a small spider standing unnaturally still on his shoulder.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Okay... I'm pretty sure it's hard to get me in a genjutsu at this point, but a talking spider? That's the worse attempt I've ever seen."

Shockingly the spider crossed its front two legs as if offended. "Oi, I'm just as real as you are. And really? I've been talking all my life, as do all animals."

Naruto went deadpan. "Oh please, please, please, say that I can now communicate with animals because of merging with the damn fox. See if I don't just level this forest."

Naruto was damn sure he just saw the spider roll all eight eyes.

"No young king, it has to do with your new acheivement."

Naruto could only roll his eyes.

"And what would that be? Did I enter some game world and get the acheivement 'one with nature' by beating these guys senseless?" He stomped his foot down on the largest tigers head to make a point.

The spider shook its tiny head in amusement. "No young king, you have fulfilled the requirements set by Kami to become the true king."

Naruto frowned before closing his eyes to focus himself and calm his rage to allow clearer thought. "You've been saying king this and king that. What are you talking about?"

The spider settled itself down. "When your... merging you said? When you merged with the former king of all foxes you became his succesor for the title. Follow so far?"

Naruto scratched his cheek in thought. He recalled vaguely from the foxes shifting memories that title coming up a few times. HE nodded slowly.

The spider continued. "Good, now as king of any animal type you gain automatic understanding of all your subjects. Meaning that any fox you'd have met would be able to converse like you would any human. Still with me?"

Naruto slowly nodded, he could find some vague sense in being able to understand foxes in general being the new kyuubi no kitsune incarnate. "Sure, but why can I understand you?"

The spider paused as if gathering itself. "That is an ancient tale for all of beasts, including humans, summons and the mighty bijuu. The tale begins with all life in the beginning where Kami introduced the beasts to the world. The original beasts became kings and queens of their respective domains, with the juubi being the true king of all. To put it simply, the heirarchy is Kami and the various gods, none are above them. Then below them is the true king. The true king answers only to the gods and obeys only the gods should they decide to get involved. Then below the true king is the kings of various factions, such as the king of cats, the king of canines and so on. Now everything was fine with this until the true king, the Juubi no Ookami who served as both king of canines and the true king, became enraged when the Shinju was defiled by someone. In his rage he brought untold carnage to the world. No one would dare stand against the true king until the king of humans at the time, your sage of six paths, fought and somehow defeated the juubi, splitting him into the nine bijuu. Each Bijuu then became kings and queens of their domain, such as Nibi being the queen of all felines."

Naruto was stunned. The foxes memories showed the fox being quite fond of the sage, thinking the human as his father. "That's amazing! But why don't the humans have any kings?"

"Human memory is short. After about seven or eight human generations, they had begun fighting for the right to be king and after a while they just simply forgot amidst all the constant fighting. Anyway back to the defeat of Juubi. Now by doing this the sage then became the true king. Unfortuntely, unlike the Juubi he was mortal. Near his death Kami descended and laid down a set of instructions to be passed along for all species. In Kami's words, 'the world upon the true kings death will destabalize. One day a candadite will come to claim his rightful place as true king. The signs will be four fold. The first, they must not seek it out. The second, they must be a king or queen. The third, They must defeat seven monarches and gain the support of at least a dozen others. And finally the fourth, they must be immortal."

"Nani?!"

The spider chuckled. "Indeed, by sheer luck you completed three of the requirements by pure chance, and the fourth one involving combat and allegiance is half done." The spider Pointed a leg out to the defeated pack of wolves. The largest one laying by the pile easily the size of the giant tigers. "That one is the king of canines, and if you look carefully around you'll notice that around you are larger or stronger looking creatures of various species. The only species here without their leader are the tigers, as the Nibi is still sealed."

Naruto frowned. "Two things. You mentioned summons, where do they fit in?"

The spider hummed in thought. "Summons are a bit different. They are led by their sages, and sages are a higher than the kings. But no summon has a king, but the true king. Summons are the true kings knights. Hmm, no let me expand on that a moment. To the true king, the faction kings are like commanding generals who control their factions to the kings satisfaction, and the summons are the fighting generals who go to battle at the head of the troops. Anyway what's the other?"

"Okay, the second is this; why am I able to hear anything of this? Fantastic as all this is it doesn't explain how I'm conversing with you."

"Oh that's simple, Like how a king can understand their own faction fully, the true king can understand all of those under him."

"Come again?"

The spider again rolled its eyes. "I mean, you are the true king, so you understand all animals."

Naruto blinked. "Wait, I didn't complete all four objectives. I don't have any allegiances from any other rulers."

That got a chuckle from the spider. "Oh you do actually. I Arachne the 11779th, queen of all spiders, hereby announce my allegiance, as well as the allegiance of the Avian and Aquatic kings and queens residing in the forest of death, to the king of foxes, now true king of all beasts, Uzumaki Naruto! Hail!"

"HAIL!"

Naruto snapped his head up at the loud call to see the branches above him laden with hundreds of birds. A large eagle opened massive wings and called out. "Take to the skies my brethren, go and spread to the world that we have our true king with us once more!"

At this the various birds had taken off in random directions, all shouting out the news of their new lord.

Naruto gaped at all this, momentarily stuck dumb at the suddeness of it all, a sudden thought jarred him from the craziness. "Wait, I thought only the kings and true king could understand their subjects, how will the other animals understand the birds?"

The large eagle flapped down and softly landed before him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sheer size of the raptor. He was pretty sure eagles were not supposed to stand over teen feet tall.

The eagle bowed its head. "My lord, Arachne forgot to mention this, but animals are allowed to communicate with each other under the circumstance that it allows us to serve our king better. This instance for example, lets the avians call out and let the world know the true king has returned. Unfortunately humans will easily dismiss this as an illusion or believe it's nonsense of some kind. After all, talking animals that aren't summons would be considered strange by them..."

"Understood..."

"Roc my lord."

"Roc?"

"Roc is the name of a gigantic bird of legend who could lift a mountain in it's talons with ease."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, Roc, Arachne, please explain all this further for me."

End flashack

Naruto shook himself from his memories. "So what brings you here Arachne-chan?"

Arachne huffed at the suffix before getting serious. "My lord, a plot has been discovered against you. That old human you sensed darkness from was tagged with a flea as you ordered and has issued a mission to one of his minions to place a seal on your mate in order to gain compliance from you. We can only assume the seal is meant to give her pain or kill her at his whim."

Arachne winced as the killing intent began to seep out of her king. He ground out through grinding teeth. "When?"

Arachne gulped to calm herself. "Tonight my lord, around midnight. It's a new moon, so it'll be quite dark."

The killing intent dissapated, much to Arachne's relief as Naruto took a deep breath. "Good. There's a meeting tomorrow, I'll just have to hand the head over to that old crippled fool and let it serve as my final warning that I don't tolerate those who'd harm my mate. Thank you Arachne. Now I must go, I have to meet my new victims, I mean, my cute little students."

Arachne sweatdropped as she crawled off to go do her own things.

Naruto stood before the mirror. Being made of incredibly dense chakra there wasn't need to bathe save to relax like in a hotspring, as he didn't sweat and all dirt or grime simply fell off with a thought. The only thing left to him now would be deciding what his attire would be for the day.

Closing his eyes in concentration, he enviosioned his chakra forming into the desired object before pushing it out. Opening his eyes he nodded as he now was wearing a black and red version of his godfather outfit, it would do for training those three for the day.

Hmmm, I forgot to tell them to buy those items before meeting with me. Meh, it can be a warm up. The shop is a decent jog from and to the park.

Nodding to himself He left his parents old home, making sure to set the locking seal before leaving.

The streets were unusually quiet. Glancing around he noticed the fear filled eyes of the civilians as they watched him as if expecting him to sudden start gutting them.

Hmm, not what I expected. Fear sure, I did just get out of a supposedly inescapable prison. Oh wait that's right, I was skipping home covered in blood. Yeah, that would be why.

He stopped in the middle of the street, making everyone in sight hitch their breath in expectation and fear.

"BOO!"

The civilians let out a shriek and reacted with a mix of dead faints, pissing themselves, or running.

Naruto snickered as he finally made it to the park at 6;55. The trio of friends were already there waiting.

He nodded at the three. "Early, good. Now, as warm up I need you three to jog to that shinobi clothing store in the market and buy four arm bands each. I forgot to tell you to get them yesterday but this will work as a warm up for now. Now shoo." He waved his hand dismissively, making the three trot off as he took a seat on the bench. It'd take at least a good half hour at their speed before they could get back. Before he could get comfortable however he sensed a foul odor of arrongance and stupidity.

"Come on out little Uchiha, I know you're there."

And like an arrogant little peacock Sasuke Strode out in front of Naruto, Sharingan eyes ablaze.

"It's nice to see the Uchiha's faithful pet out of the kennel. Now you're free, and it's time to return to your masters side. Now obey me Kyuubi!"

Naruto felt his eye twitch in annoyance before he slowly stood up and clapped his hands together as if to pray, making Sasuke smirk in his believed victory.

"Let us pray for this bitch's welfare, Kami please let your divinity shine on this bitch's soul and guide my hand and make it strong oh Kami, so he might learn, a bitch's place before a king. Amen." (Based off A Pimp Named Slickback's pimp prayer from Boondocks)

Sasuke grit his teeth. "HOW DARE Y-"

SLAP!

Kakashi who'd been finishing his half hour of mourning at the memorial stone heard a strange noise, looking up his eye widen before he dodged the body of Sasuke who bounced along the ground before rolling into a tree with a thud, knocking him out.

Kakashi was immediately at his students side inspecting for damage, the first thing he noticed was the large hand markcovering half of the boys face.

"Oh so Naruto did perfect it then. The ultimate bitch slap."

Naruto waved his smoking hand a little to clear it of said smoke. "That should teach the bitch not to mess with me. Or I may have given him memory loss of this. Oh well, not like that pink eye can affect me."

Settling himself back down on the bench he waited another forty minutes before his new students finally returned, panting from exhertion.

He raised an eyebrow in mock irritation. "What took you?"

Meogi piped up. "Old lady in front of us decided to gossip a bit, we actually ran the whole way back." She got out between breaths.

Naruto shrugged. "Eh doesn't matter. Anywho let's begin. Now For this coming month I won't be actually giving you hands on training save for a weekly spar."He held up a hand to stem their outbursts. "I will however be giving you each something that will continually train your bodies to reach peak performance. On these twelve bands I will be placing resistance seals. Now what these will do is they will restrict and hinder your movement , making it seem like you're malking through thick mud. Now I wager it'll take two or three monthsfor this to show real results, but that'll be enough for now. Now This will help you all as your reaction times will naturally speed up as you must predict things quicker, and since these particular seals are specialized, your speed will be unmatched. Now, even with these on you'll still get faster, so it's not like you'll be constantly walking from how they will hinder you, they will simply adjust to get stronger to give you the same resistance. Understood?"

Getting three nods he kept going. "Now, rules for these. You may only remove them to sleep and shower. It won't do for something to happen in your sleep and you're a half second slow to react. Also, should anything dangerous happen you can deactivate them momentarily with a handsign I will show you later. These seals will be keyed to your chakra for convenience."

Getting more nods he began his work, making the neccesary hand seals before slamming his hands on the pile of arm bands. "FUIN!"

A Brief glow later he nodded his satisfaction. "Perfect, now you three get your four and place them on your wrists and ankles."

After another moment they were situated properly. "Right, you three know how to channel chakra properly right? Good, now make this hand sign and channel your chakra to the bands."

As They did so he saw the sudden sluggishness and smirked, ready to begin their torment. "Right, now three laps around the village."

"NANI?!" They chorused with slowly waving arms.

"Wht's that? You want to do five instead? Well far be it for me to deny my cute little students. Now I'll be gone when you finish so here's your schedule each day; five laps, fifty pushups, sixty sit ups, forty squats, one hundred punchs for each arm, same number for kicks on each leg. I expect this to be followed to the letter. And trust me in this, I will know if you slack off. And if you happen to get tired or sick... just remember you can sleep really well when dead, and sickness is just weakness leaving your body. Now hup to!"

Getting a few grumbles from the trio who set off on a slow jog he chuckled and called out behind them. "I can always double it if you keep asking so nicely!"

That got them quiet and decidedly faster to get away from their assuredly sadistic boss.

Nodding at his retreating disciples he headed to the hospital. He was in need of a piss and a cuddle. Not neccessarily in that order.

The receptionist blanched at seeing him and paged the doctor in charge of Hinata's care. The doctor understandably asked if they needed to do anything and Naruto waved him off before going to his dear mates room. Upon entering he couldn't hold down a smirk at see both Hiashi and Hanabi there as well.

Hiashi looked at Naruto and nodded and gave a half smirk half grimace. "I can no longer use that room you realize. I wouldn't even use it for intimidation. No one would believe that that much blood could be pulled from five grown people."

Naruto shrugged. "Served its purpose quite well if you ask me."

Hiashi sighed in annoyance. "And my nephew is in the next room from what you did to him."

"Your point?"

Hiashi shook his head as Naruto shifted his attention to the rooms youngest occupant.

"Well hello little one. It's been so long since I saw you last. Why, last time we met, you were about to turn four years old and you were sooo clingy!"

Hanai narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you? Father told me Hinata had a fiance I'd met before, but I don't recognize you at all."

Naruto let out a gasp acting as if he'd been struck deeply. "H-Hanabi-chan! You wound me so deeply! To think it's been so long you don't recognize your beloved fox-onii!"

Hanabi's eyes widened. "F-fox-onii?"

Naruto smiled as he let a tail out and gently stroke her cheek, getting a giggle from the girl before she glomped onto him with a tight hug. "FOX-ONII! I missed you!"

He stroked her hiar gently with a melacholy smile. "Now now Nabi-chan, we can do this later. I must discuss something with all of you but first I must wake up your dear sister."

Hanabi nodded as she slowly let him go and took a step back smiling brightly up at him. Ruffling her hair, making her pout cutely he moved to the bed where his mate lay, sleeping easily. He leaned down and gently nuzzled his cheek to hers. After a few seconds of this Hinata sighed softly as she began to return the action.

"Mmm, do I get a wake up kiss as well foxy-kun?"

"Of course my precious Hina-hime." He turned his head enough to softly drag his lips over her cheek, making her softly shiver before his lips met hers. Naruto kept the kiss light in respect to Hiashi and Hanabi for now.

"Wide awake now my sweet Hime?"

Hinata slowly propped herself into a sitting position as she nodded. "Yes, thank you for the wake up foxy-kun. Hello father, imouto-chan."

Hiashi gave her a soft smile. "Hello my daughter. It's good to finally see both of my real daughters together."

Hinata looked at Hanabi. "You don't seem too surprised Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi shook her head. "I am really, but father took the time to explain it yesterday. so the shock has had a bit of time to wear off some."

Naruto sighed capturing everyone's attention.

"Nice as this reunion is I need you all to listen very carefully to me. Hinata, I've had time to think over a lot of things while I was stuck in prison, and I realized that I would have to do something to ensure my sanity to come back, and to keep you safe. Unfortunately it does raise a few issues.

Hinata tilted her head confused. "What would that be foxy-kun?"

Naruto sighed tiredly. "Hinata, I need to make you immortal."

A/N

Okay I've been promising Jiraiya to appear next chapter but this time I mean it!

Anywho we've now had Sasuke put in his place for now, the Kono-corps have begun training, and Hinata is told she needs to be immortal. Wait what? A cliff hanger? An evil cliff hanger? oh noes!

Quote "Killing everyone means you don't have to say you're sorry." -Richard


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting the sages

 **Hey Hey I'm back! Work has been absolutely hectic to where it's been difficult to write out this chapter, but it should get better since there's been a couple new hires. I've even receive a message from a couple people saying they'd like a crack at future possible lemons and I was very flattered.**

 **Also to address a few comments**

 **I had once toyed with the idea of Hinata reincarnating and using that to creat a sequal where she'd been reborn as Orihime from Bleach as I just see so many similarities between them, but decided against it for various reasons. So no Bleach crossover in future with that being said.**

 **Unless it's a seperate story of course**

 **Also to the guests who commented. Shitler, really? I asked for no flames, and I'd like to ask you to refrain from name calling like a child.**

 **To a different guest, the reason Naruto is immune to the effects of the Sharingan is rather simple. with the merge comes the merging of various aspects between Bijuu and Uzumaki/Namikazi body, one such thing is making the naturally dense chakra of both an Uzumaki and the density and corrosize affects of Bijuu chakra combine to now be absurdly dense to where even Sharingan powered genjutsu is like throwing water at a brick wall, it slides right off. Although The more powerful Tsukiyomi and Shisui's eye technique can be used against him, but it will be considerably less powerful, like a d-rank genjutsu to him.**

 **Also, in the manga I'd noticed that while Naruto could be affected by any normal genjutsu, There wasn't really much about him being attacked by Sharingan genjutsu. The only times he seemed affected was when Itachi had that talk with him in private with the crows around them but I was never sure if that was Sharingan powered or not, and then the time Sasuke entered his mindscape to look at Kyuubi for himself. With Sasuke's entering the mindscape it really didn't seem like Naruto was particularly affected by the genjutsu and if he hadn't been going WTF to everything could have given Sasuke a sucker punch out of his head.**

 **I long suspected That due to their lineage, the Senju and Uzumaki were less effected by Sharingan weilders.**

 **Oh and we finally see our favorite Ero-sennin!**

 **My peice has been said so let's roll**

The entire Hyuuga family blinked before Hinata dug a finger into her ear _._

"I'm sorry foxy-kun but I think I didn't hear you right. I heard you say something rather odd about making me immortal."

Naruto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well it's not like I can just flick a finger and you're immortal. As it is I'd need several things done before I could even consider doing this with any sense of safety or success. Earliest I could do this would be when you're eighteen give or take. Even then I'd need someone on the level Senju Tsunade in medical aility to oversee the whole thing to ensure everything goes well. I have everything else taken care of more or less. The process would turn you into a pseudo-bijuu. Possibly on the level of the Gobi."

Hiashi interjected. "Interesting as that would be, you've failed to mention as to _why_ you are making her immortal."

Hanabi also chimed in. "Since when were you immortal fox-onii?"

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I became immortal from the merging with Kyuubi. Anyway the fact is that I am immortal like any bijuu, so I cannot die, and at most I would meerly reform in a few years or less possibly. Unlike a bijuu though I am simply too powerful to be sealed away or even into someone to make a new jinchuuriki. The fox from before could only be safely put into an Uzumaki body due to the sheer amount of power it had, and now from the merging I am on an even higher level then that. I digress, like I said before I am immortal, and as it is Hinata is not. So in fifty, sixty, seventy years, she would die, and reenter the cycle of reincarnation. Now unlike others who would be part of this cycle, I have done something that sets her apart."

Hinata gasped as she rubbed a spot on her neck. "The mark..."

With a nod the red head continued. "Yes, when you'd be reborn that mark would appear as well. I am attached to you and only you Hinata, and by extension your soul. I would be drawn to your soul no matter what. This of course would lead to several...issues."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Issues?"

With an unseen movement Naruto had grabbed Hiashi by his shoulders and shook vigorously with a panicked look. "You don't understand! Reincarnation isn't a set process! She could be reborn as an animal! Or a boy! Even if she's reborn as a female I'd be forced to have romantic thoughts about a child! I'm mentally insane! I'm not mentally deranged like some rabid freak! I refuse to become like that!"

"Foxy- kun let father go before you give him whiplash!"

Naruto let Hiashi go before watching the man crumple down with swirly eyes. Hanabi crouched by her dazed father gently shaking him to wake him back up.

"Oops..."

Hinata sighed shaking her head. "It's ok, just be careful okay? But this whole thing... I admit I'd rather you only be with me, and not with anyone else even if it's me reborn. Sigh, look you said I'd have to be eighteen first right? Well that's not for awhile so let's not get too deep in thought about it."

Naruto nodded, happy she hadn't said no to it. A couple years time he was sure she'd agree so long as he gently coaxed her along.

"Also there's going to be an attempt on you tonight in an effort to control me."

" **WHAT?!** "

The combined yell of the three Hyuuga hurt his sensitive hearing so it was a minute of pain filled whimpering as he rubbed his ears before he could respond.

"I have spies placed where I needed them and just this morning I got a response that a certain foolish criple is thinking of using you as a leash on me. I have something planned already to not only ensure this plan fails but that I will also deliver the head of the offender to the mastermind. Oh my it'll be my second council meeting and it will be just as fun!"

Hiashi didn't know whether to grimace or smirk at that.

If he gets involved with all the council meetings I may just look forward to them.

Breaking himself from the giggle fit at the twisted thoughts he had from possily using the severed head to beat Danzo around the council room, Naruto quickly nuzzled Hinata before kissing her cheek.

"I will have to go now my dear, I sense I am needed elsewhere."

Nuzzling back she murmured. "Be safe my foxy-kun."

"Always my sweet Hina-hime."

Nodding to Hiashi and ruffling Hanabi's hair which earned him an adorable pout he left the room to let the family talk alone.

Sometimes he really hated the merge with the fox, just as much as he could appreciate a few things from it. One thing though he particularly disliked was the emotion sensing, as it was very difficult to keep off, and when it wasn't suppressed properly he could sense everyone's emotions.

The nightmares from feeling that green monsters...youthful emotions still haunted him. And now he apparently cloned himself if what he sensed was true.

But now he was thankful for the ability as it alerted him to the arrival of a great ball of perversion mixed with seriousness.

His dear godfather Jiraiya was back in town!

Following the aura of sleaze and wisdom he approached the bath house.

Of course. Why did I expect different? Oh well it makes this a bit easier for me anyway.

Sucking in a deep breath he yelled. "OI! AN OLD WHITE HAIRED PERVERT IS PEEKING!"

A rather impressive amount of killing intent began to radiate from the women's side of the baths before a very unmanly shriek was heard along with the battle cries of justly pissed women. Turning his head Naruto watched as Jiraiya came skidding around the corner before bolting straight at him, followed by several kunoichi, including Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hey Ero-sennin."

Jaraiya grabbed Naruto before slinging him over his shoulder and taking off at double the speed to escape the practically (and in Tsume's case literally) Frothing at the mouth women after his precious manhood.

"DAMN YOU GAKI! THIS IS IN YOUR BLOOD I SWEAR!"

propping his chin in his hand as if bored, Naruto asked as he watched the women who were slowly being lost from his remarkably comfortable spot on his godfathers shoulder. "Whatever could you mean?"

Jiraiya growled out. "Your _beloved_ father would do the exact same thing whenever he figured I wasn't training him enough!"

"Ah yes I do recall several similar incidents from his memories now that you mention it."

Having finally lost the women they stopped at a deserted training ground where Jiraiya promptly threw Naruto off him. "Alright Gaki chitchat is over now."

Naruto sighed. "Yes yes, I assume you recall your promise? You summon the toad sages if I get free."

Jiraiya sighed. "I knew somehow it'd happen. All of the Uzumaki were like that, stubborn to the point they'd come back to life just to spite the one that killed them. I'm actually pretty sure that's how they damn near crippled three major villages by themselves."

Naruto waved that off. "Yes yes my clan was comprised of the biggest and baddest asses, now get on with the summoning."

Jiraiya huffed and clapped his hands together as if in prayer. Naruto sighed as he felt the rush of natural energy wash over him as it gathered in Jiraiya. It was a pity, this power-sage mode Jiraiya called it- was beyond him. As the king he could not be allowed access to natural chakra. Not that it was needed, but the pure euphoria of it made him jealous of Jiraiya's ability.

Shaking himself from his daze he saw Jiraiya begin to have a strange pigmentation around his eyes as his nose became bulbous and wart covered before he flipped through several hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Two small plumes of smoke appeared as Jiraiya let the gathered energy go.

"Jiraiya boy why did ya summon us?" Came a male voice.

"I was fixin' ta make dinner when ya called us out" Came a female voice

Jiraiya sighed. "Ma, Pa, I think this warrants me summoning you."

As the smoke cleared Naruto looked at down at the two toads and blinked.

"Toads can grow hair?" He blurted out pointing to the male.

"Actually it's not hair, it's just warts that grew to look like hair."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as Jiraiya gave the elder toad a shocked look. "Seriously? I've thought that was all hair for years!"

Pa rolled his eyes. "This can wait. Ya summoned us ta speak with this youngster or something else I imagine?"

Naruto stepped forward at this point. "Yes, I asked my dear godfather to summon you two due to an agreement. He made a wager after I'd been imprisoned that should I be able to escape he'd allow me to see the toad sages to allow my message be delivered to the summons."

Pa raised an eyebrow at that. "Well then boyo what could be so important to have Jiraiya boy summon us? Ah can easily sense you are very powerful, it gives me pause ta consider the fact you are quite young yet your power far outstrips Jiraiya boy at his best. But the fact he isn't looking particularly nervous around ya speaks for yer character."

Naruto looked at the toad summoner and saw that he indeed didn't look particularly upset or worried, even despite having found out the single most powerful entity in existence was free to do as it please and standing mere feet away from him. It did beg the question.

"Now that he mentions it, despite me breaking out of a seemingly impossible to escape prison you're awful lax around me, almost insulting really that you're not more tense."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Way I figure it I just have to stay on your good side to not have any reason to fear pain of death from you. From our previous talk making that bet you don't seem to care really about most life in general save for your little girlfriend. Admittedly you were still somewhat angered at what happened, but Inoichi after having rechecked your psyche had assured me and sensei that so long as we don't outright betray you or commit a sin in your eyes that you were fine with us."

Naruto gave a nod in understanding before turning back to ma and pa. "Any who the reason I asked for you two is to enlighten the summons that I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Nidaime Kyuubi no Yoko, and king of the foxes seven years ago became the Sandaime King of all Beasts after having completed the requirements set by Kami-sama. Upon my order I set to you both the tasks of delivering the news to all summons of my ascension and to receive the personal scroll of the king."

The two sages stare wide eyed a moment before turning to Jiraiya who only nodded before ma sighed out. "Well it seems that old geezer saw true then that this generation would bring back the king. Alright you two stand back so we can get some breathing room. Summoning that scroll takes a lot of energy."

Nodding the man and humanoid bijuu took a few steps back. The two sages clapped their hands together and began to gather an enormous amount of nature energy. Naruto felt himself getting drowsy from the sheer calm and euphoria that was crashing into him before he roughly shook his head to clear his mind.

Jiraiya whistled. "That's a lot of nature chakra. I can't even handle a third of what just one of them is pulling."

Naruto nodded. "Quite impressive."

After another moment both sages opened their eyes, glowing from the sheer amount of power they were molding as they called out. "Summoning! Kings scroll!"

A poof of smoke showed that the jutsu had brought something, but when it cleared Both Jiraiya and Naruto deadpanned at seeing a small scroll that couldn't be much bigger than the average sealing scroll.

Naruto shook his head. "I really shouldn't have expected much, but still I'm horribly disappointed. I honestly expected it be much larger."

Jiraiya nodded. "Size aside I figured the thing would look more important. I could easily mix that up with any of the dozens of scrolls I have sealed on me. I figured it would have some kind of gold trim or hell be made of a rolled sheet of gold."

Ma bopped Jiraiya on the head. "Quit yer yappin'! Anyway this scroll isn't big or flashy lookin' because it's not meant ta be like the other summoning scrolls! Kami and Inari didn't really expect there ta be more than one king!"

Pa hopped up to Naruto with the scroll and opened it to show only one name that Naruto could only assume was the sage of six paths name, confirmed when he looked back in the memories from the fox. Pricking his finger with his sharp canine he wrote his name and fingerprints like the sage had done before Pa snapped the scroll shut and let it poof back to where it was before.

Naruto sighed, glad that was done with. "Okay, now that's been settled I have a message that needs to be spread out amongst the summons. I've been made aware of a plot by my subordinates to invade Konoha, and though I hold no special love for the village there's still people in it that I'd rather not have to deal with some fools ideas of conquest."

That got all three resident sages attentions. Jiraiya broke the pause. "An invasion! Who? When?!"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Given his recent actions it's safe to assume it's Orochimaru. Even then my subordinates while efficient and beyond capable are not perfect and as such weren't able to get all the details. Given his contract with the snakes I'm sure he's involved them in the invasion and as such since their loyalty is to me first and him at a distant second, the snakes along with any other summons possibly involved will be told to relay through the toads any plans they know of and what may or may not happen. I have some ideas on the possible plans being used but I'd prefer confirmation."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well I have been hearing rumors about rumblings in Suna from my spies, so they are a possibility. If they are involved, then I suggest talking to the weasels ma, pa."

The two sages nodded before puffing away in clouds of smoke. Jiraiya sighed in annoyance. "Great, an invasion by my oh so beloved former teammate. I suppose I'll go inform sensei now."

Naruto cut him off. "Nah, don't go right now, there's a council meeting tomorrow, and with what is happening tonight I'm going to make it quite memorable."

Jiraiya shivered as he felt like his spine was injected with ice. "Do I want to know?"

Naruto smirked evilly. "Oh it's not going to be too bad, just a couple thousand of my shadow clones making enhanced paper bombs to show a would be king that his empire has fallen."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "So cryptic you brat. Fine, but I better not be humiliated tomorrow."

Naruto shrugged as he walked away to where he could set up the clones. "Can't promise that with your foolish behavior."

Hospital, midnight.

A silent shadow crept down the halls, avoiding being seen by on duty nurses and doctors working the night shift. Upon nearing it's destination it silently entered the vents to avoid the ANBU stationed outside his targets room.

His master had assigned him the task of placing a dead switch on the Hyuuga heiress. Once placed his master would use it to control the boy now made demon using it's useless emotions against it. As He entered the room through the vent he spotted his target sleeping soundly in the bed. Landing lightly on the floor he turned to look at the door to ensure the ANBU stationed outside hadn't been alerted by the slight sound. Reassured he'd not been detected, he turned and his eyes widened seeing a now conscious Hinata staring at him with Byakugan blazing, a scowl on her face.

"Hello Sai, I see that bastard sent you to do his dirty work. Normally I'd be worried what with my condition, but I'm feeling quite secure here."

Sai straightened and put on his horribly fake grin. "And why is that Hyuuga-sama?"

"Three words." Hinata pointed just past him. "Angry Bijuu boyfriend."

Sai was the roughly spun around before a hand wrapped around his throat choking him. His eyes widened seeing Naruto grinning down at him like a horrible specter as the light from the window cast his face in partial shadow, though doing nothing to hide the glowing violet eyes and wide fang filled grin.

"Hello Robot boy~"

Outside the two ANBU shuddered slightly as they heard Naruto begin to chuckle evilly. They'd been told earlier about what was happening inside and after hearing that particular laugh had decided the boy/ demon had it covered.

The left ANBU glanced down as he felt something. "Dammit these were new sandals too."

The right ANBU looked down to see blood flowing out from under the door.

"Yeah...I'm not cleaning up inside..."

OMAKE: Hiashi's morning.

The next morning the head of the Hyuuga clan felt like spoiling himself a little and sleeping in a bit. Now normally this wouldn't do for a prestigious member of the greatest clan in Konoha, but you have to consider what would be waiting for him after waking up.

1\. The medical report on the Hyuuga elders corpses which he didn't really care to see

2\. He'd have to deal with whatever injuries and trauma his nephew had just suffered.

3\. He'd have to silence the rest of the head family and put his foot down once and for all now their main support was gone

All in all Hiashi felt an hour or two extra sleep was warranted.

The door slid open and soft thumps could be heard before small hands gently shook him.

"Tou-sama please wake up, we have a problem."

Hiashi cracked an eye open to see his youngest, Hanabi, crouched beside him. "What is it my daughter?"

Hanabi frowned. "Neji-neesan was found in the hallway covered in dozens of scratches and had a broken rib. The medics are healing him and asked me to inform you."

Hiashi sighed tiredly. "Is that all?"

Hanabi shook her head. "The head doctor said she has a completed report made and says that she wanted me to emphasize the words 'hilarious' and 'nightmarish' for some reason."

Hiashi closed his eyes again and let out a deep sigh. "I see. I will take the appropriate actions needed then, in a couple hours."

Without waiting to hear her startled response Hiashi hit a pressure point to knock out Hanabi before pulling her under the covers with him and promptly falling back asleep.

A/N

So to explain, the kings summoning is basically like Peins Animal path but instead of those freaky things he summons it'll be actual summons. All he has to do is picture which summon type or individual he wants at the time and they will appear.

Also Omake is cannon for my story. Hiashi is slightly less intense in this story and is more chill now without the Hyuuga elders breathing down his neck.

Next chapter, second council meeting, and more fun times to be had!


End file.
